when the docters away
by bloody attraction
Summary: satoshi takes daisuke to the nurse's office where the fun begins. this is my first fic ever hope you like it. please read and review. one shot.


Hi, bloody attraction here nice to meet you all. This is my first fic I hope you all enjoy it. I've wanted to post this for a while and now I'm finally able to. And just so you know I'm a boy. I dedicate this fic to all of my yaoi crazed friends, including my two friends who I will refer to as super moron and the pimp. If you two are reading this you know who you are.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of D., because if I did it would be yaoi all the time . 

**ENJOY**

"Satoshi-kun, Satoshi-kun"

Satoshi turned around to see a cute little red head panting as he tried to catch up with Satoshi.

"Hello Daisuke" Satoshi said as Daisuke struggled to catch his breath. Satoshi couldn't help but think how cute Daisuke looked flushed, and panting from his run. "What's wrong Daisuke, why were you in such a rush to catch me?"

"Um well I … I was um wondering if you would like to walk to school with me," he asked as his face turned as red as his hair. Satoshi couldn't help but let out a little laugh at this. "W-what's so funny, I'm being serious here Satoshi."

"No it's nothing, I'd love to walk with you to school. So Daisuke what's with the sudden urge to walk with me to school."

"Well um I …I just thought it would be nice to be alone with you without the Harada twins around for once," Daisuke said begging to blush. Heh, Daisuke's so cute when he's being shy, Satoshi thought to himself.

"Hm?," said Satoshi as he suddenly felt a drop of rain on his head. "Daisuke we better hurry it's starting to rain."

"Yeah you're right lets go before we get soaked," he said as they started to run for it. By the time they had gotten to school they were completely drenched through their clothes. "Ah! Oh no, Satoshi your soaking wet."

"Heh, I'm not the only one who's soaked Daisuke," Satoshi said as he pointed to Daisuke's clothes.

"Oh no your right, I hope they dry soon. Come on Satoshi we have to get to class before the bell rings or we'll be late."

"Daisuke don't run your going to slip and hurt yourself."

"Don't worry Satoshi I'll be fi"…, Daisuke suddenly slipped on his wet shoes, and began to fall towards the floor.

"Daisuke!!!!" Yelled Satoshi in extreme worry, as he rushed over to make sure his Daisuke was okay. "Daisuke! Daisuke! Are you okay! Say something."

"Ungh", groaned out Daisuke, "it's ok Satoshi I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure but can you help me up."

"Here take my hand," Satoshi said as he pulled Daisuke to his feet.

"Thank you Satoshi-kun."

"As long as your okay Daisuke i'm happy".

"Well I guess I'll see you after classes are over, see you later Satoshi-kun."

"Ok see you later Daisuke." Satoshi was about to head to class until he saw how daisuke was limping to keep the weight off of his left foot. "Daisuke," Satoshi called. Daisuke turned around as he was suddenly lifted up bridal style.

"Sa-Satoshi what… what are you doing? Put me down."

"Sorry Daisuke I can't do that, you hurt your leg when you fell didn't you?"

"N-no I didn't," Daisuke said not looking Satoshi in the eye.

"Is that so?" Satoshi said as he grabbed a hold of Daisuke's left foot. "Ah," yelped Daisuke with tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes. "See you did get hurt, that's it i'm taking you to the nurse's office whether you like it or not."

"B-but Satoshi th-this is embarrassing being carried like this," Daisuke said as he struggled to get out of Satoshi's arms.

"Daisuke please stop struggling and let me take you to the nurse's office. I'm really worried about you daisuke please," Satoshi pleaded with a concerned look in his eyes.

"O-ok," Daisuke just couldn't say no to the look of worry on Satoshi's face.

"Thank you Daisuke, Satoshi said quickly giving Daisuke a hug as he carried daisuke to the nurse's office. Daisuke was blushing the entire time that Satoshi was carrying him. It's always so fun to see how cute Daisuke's reactions are, Satoshi thought to himself. Satoshi's thoughts of him slowly began to change to lust, as he started to imagine what Daisuke's lips would feel against his own, and what it would be like to embrace him. I've always loved daisuke ever since I first met him, but I've always kept these feelings to myself because I was afraid that he might reject me. Satoshi pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind as they reached the nurse's office. "Mr. Powers, Mr. Powers," Satoshi called as he entered the room carrying Daisuke. "Hm, the nurse must have gone out for his lunch break," Satoshi said as he gently layed Daisuke down on one of the beds. "Well since were here let me take a look at your foot," Satoshi said as he gently rolled up Daisuke's pant leg. "This doesn't look good Daisuke it's all swollen, does it hurt?"

"Yeah it feels really sore."

Hm, since the nurse isn't here so all the disinfectants and bandages are all locked up, thought Satoshi. He was wondering how to clean Daisuke's wound when he thought of an idea that made him grin. He suddenly grabbed Daisuke's leg an began to lick his wound. Daisuke gasped in shock.

"Ah S-Satoshi what are you doing, d-don't do that."

"It's okay I'm just cleaning your wound."

"B-but Satoshi."

"It's okay I said," he repeated as Daisuke blushed a deep red. "There all better now Daisuke."

"T-thank yo… achoo, achoo," Daisuke was shivering and had started to sneeze.

"Daisuke we need to get you out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold."

"I can't take these clothes off right now."

"And why is that Daisuke?"

Daisuke had started to blush, "well um t-this morning I-I couldn't find any c-clean underwear, so I'm not really wearing any underwear."

Satoshi's eyes were wide open, just the thought of Daisuke not wearing any underwear on underneath was enough to make his pants unbearably tight. Oh crap, Satoshi thought as he tried to hide his very apparent hardon. For Daisuke's sake I have to control myself. "Daisuke change out of those wet clothes, you can cover yourself with a towel. I'll turn around while you get changed."

"Ok," Daisuke said in a nervous tone as Satoshi turned away. Daisuke quickly got undressed and wrapped the towel around his waist. "Okay Satoshi you can turn around now." Satoshi turned around to see a Daisuke with nothing but a towel, the sight of this caused Satoshi to lose control. "Ah," yelped Daisuke as he suddenly found himself pushed up against the wall. Daisuke tried to ask what's wrong but was stopped by Satoshi's lips pressing against his own. Satoshi's tongue pried it's way into Daisuke's mouth, and explored every corner of his mouth. As they kissed Satoshi slipped his leg in-between Daisuke's legs and began grinding Daisuke's growing erection with his knee. This made Daisuke break the kiss and gasp from the pleasure. "W-why are you doing this Satoshi," Daisuke asked with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Why you ask, because I've been in love with you since the day we first met."

"S- Satoshi."

"Hm?"

"I'm the same way, I love but I've always been to scared to tell, I thought you might reject me."

"Really Daisuke?"

**YAY FUN TIME.**

And with that said Daisuke leaned forward and started to passionately kiss Satoshi. Daisuke opened his mouth to let Satoshi's tongue enter. Satoshi gladly complied and slipped his tongue into Daisuke's mouth where they licked and explored every corner of each others mouth. As they broke away from the kiss Satoshi leaned forward and licked up the stand of saliva that trailed down Daisuke's chin. This in turn sent chills down Daisuke's back making his erection rock hard. Satoshi looked down to see a bulge pocking his waist. Heh, Daisuke's so sensitive to be this hard after just a kiss.

"Daisuke do you want me to help you with your little problem?" "W- what," Daisuke asked as Satoshi's hand slid down and grabbed Daisuke through the towel. "Ah ah," moaned Daisuke from the feeling of friction on his member as Satoshi rubbed him through the towel. The feeling was to much for Daisuke, he couldn't keep standing. Satoshi caught Daisuke as his legs gave out from the pleasure. "Can't stand Daisuke," asked Satoshi as he gently laid Daisuke down on one of the beds in the nurse's office. "Let's remove this towel now," Satoshi said as he began to unwind the towel around Daisuke's waist but was stopped by Daisuke's hands. Satoshi looked up to see Daisuke blushing a shade of red, darker then his hair if that was even possible.

"Heh, there's nothing to be embarrassed about Daisuke, I want to be able to see all of you," Satoshi said grinning as he moved Daisuke's hands out of the way, and began removing his towel. Satoshi had a lustful look in his eyes as he looked at Daisuke's member pointing in the air. "Your so cute Daisuke, you've gotten so hard." "Don't say something so embarrassing like that Satoshi." "But it's true, replied Satoshi as he began to slide his tongue along the vein on the underside of Daisuke's dick, making him moan. Daisuke's breathing became heavy as Satoshi began to just suck on the tip. "Ah hah ah," Daisuke moaned moving his hips trying to get more of himself into Satoshi's warm mouth. Satoshi gladly fit as much of Daisuke's throbbing cock into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the shaft teasingly making Daisuke beg for more. "Satoshi m-more," Daisuke moaned out as he got closer to his climax. Satoshi complied as he started to suck harder. "Ah S-Satoshi I-I'm going to," he couldn't finish his sentence as he reached his climax and emptied his built up cum into Satoshi's mouth. Satoshi eagerly swallowed it all, and then licked Daisuke's cock clean. "Wh-what about you Satoshi?" "Hmm, what about me?" "I-I wanna take care of your problem now." Satoshi's eyes were wide open, this had surprised him, he didn't expect Daisuke to be this willing. "Are you sure Daisuke, you don't have to." "I'm sure Satoshi."

"Ok" Satoshi said as he took of his pants, and his boxers to reveal his throbbing hardon already dripping with precum. Daisuke just stared at Satoshi's hardon, he didn't expect him to be this big. "Um Satoshi, I-I don't know if I can fit it all in my mouth." "Heh, that's alright Daisuke you can just lick it." "O-ok," Daisuke whimpered as he nervously licked the tip making Satoshi moan. Daisuke slowly moved his tongue from the tip to the base of Satoshi's shaft.

"Hah ah, Daisuke stop teasing me, go faster." Daisuke complied starting to suck on the tip and using his hands to pump the rest of his shaft, bringing Satoshi closer to his climax. Daisuke started to hum as he sucked him off, sending vibrations down the length of Satoshi's shaft. This was Satoshi's breaking point as he reached his climax and shot his cum into Daisuke's mouth. Daisuke hesitated for a moment then slowly swallowed Satoshi's warm cum. Daisuke realized it didn't taste as bad as he thought it would. "You did a good job Daisuke."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, we should do this again sometime Daisuke."

"O-ok."

"I guess this means were officially going out now."

"I guess so," replied Daisuke as he snuggled closer to Satoshi.

"I love you Daisuke."

"I love you to."

I hope you all enjoyed my story, I tried to be as descriptive as possible(wink wink). I would love it so much if you would please write a review. Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review. Thank you all for taking the time to read this, I love you all. Have a happy yaoi day.

**Bye, bye.**


End file.
